


The Play War

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: K.O., Marimar, Enid and Rad put on a play and compete in a contest against a mean girl named Francisca Fabray





	The Play War

Marimar appear behind K.O., Enid and Rad. "It's here!"

They screamed.

"It's here it's here it's here! I've been waiting all morning for this, and it's finally here! The Lakewood Gossiper accepted my article about fashion tips for babies! My picture is gonna be in the paper! Check it!"

She held out the newspaper, showing off the front cover to Enid and Rad.

"Francisca Fabray Declares V-neck the Look of the Season," Rad read aloud. "What am I looking at here?"

"Woah woah what?!" Marimar cried, looking at the newspaper. Sure enough, there was a picture of Francisca wearing a v-neck.

"Looks like someone bought their way to the front page," Enid said

"Ugh, Francisca!" Marimar groaned. "She always ruins everything!"

Enid gasped "You mean.....your old friend kills you and steal your songs."

K.O. gasped "Just like Ernesto de la Cruz"

Marimar walked over to the kitchen table. She poured some orange juice into a shot glass and gulped it down, sighing sadly.

"I need something to get my mind off this," she said glumly.

"Looking for a distraction from your horrible life?" The TV said.

"Why yes!" Marimar perked up.

"These old-timey sounding words are alive and well at the Lakewood Theater! 

"Hey Marimar, you love music," Enid said, pulling out a old photo album. She opened to a picture of Marimar playing her guitar at age five. "You were amazing at it since you were alive.

\-----

Marimar, K.O., Enid and Rad entered the theater, looking around in amazement.

Darrell laughed as he spray painted the word 'Weiners' on a wall.

"Hey, you! Stop!" 

Darrell yelled, running off. "Come back here!"

\-----

"Focus... focus..."

"Hola Rad"

Rad screams.

"Don't worry, Rad," Marimar said. "You're still," she stuck a dinosaur sticker to Rad's cheek, "'ex-ROAR-dinary!"

But when Marimar plays her guitar, bad things happen to them.

"Holy chihuahua!" Enid exclaimed in amazement. "Someone in her family actually has talent!"

"Enid, you haven't seen anything yet," K.O. smiled.

They are auditioning,Marimar getting the best score of any of them.

Finally, the crowd come to see them.

"Guys, this is amazing!" 

You can do it, Marimar, Marimar thought. Pretend the guitar is Francisca's face!

Marimar played her guitar, but a black bird interrupt her.

"Uh-oh"

Marimar facepalmed.

The crowd murmured in disappointment, walking off.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Marimar," Enid said. 

"Enid i think i saw a movie once"

"As far as I'm concerned, you're still the best guitar player in Lakewood-" Enid stopped mid-sentence as they watched someone singing off key cause the cup to break. Marimar, K.O., Enid and Rad gasped. They looked up at Francisca, who had been the one to break the glass cup.

"Oh, would you look at that," Francisca sneered, standing with her parents. "I didn't know it was hobos music free day."

"Francisca," Marimar growled.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Botanica Gang," Francisca said, walking over with her parents. She pointed at Enid. "witch," at Rad, "alien-" at K.O., "naive-" finally, at Marimar, "ghostly."

"I've got this guys," Enid said. She then spoke to Francisca. "Hey Francisca, how's that whole 'your ancestor being a murderer' thing working out for you?"

"Great, actually!" Francisca guffawed. "That's the thing about money. It makes problems go away."

"Well it can't buy you some skills!" Marimar smirked. 

"Ha! i knew it" Francisca snapped her fingers. "Sergei!" The man walked forward. "This is Sergei, my trainer."

"The theater had a talent show once. I took gold!" Sergei showed off the gold medal around his neck.

"So if you don't mind moving out of the way of the professionals," Francisca said. "Ahem"

Francisca sings poorly ~I'm called Little Buttercup, dear Little Buttercup, Though I could never tell why. But still I'm called Buttercup, Poor Little Buttercup, Sweet Little Buttercup~

Francisca took off her glove as the others looked on in shock. "Enjoy second place. Give her a hand, folks!"

Francisca began to walk away.

"Oh yeah?!" Marimar yelled at the retreating Francisca. "Well... I want to put on a play! You... you WALKING ONE-DIMENSIONAL FAKE-BRUNETTE VALLEY GIRL STEREOTYPE!"

The crowd gasped in shock. Francisca breaks her mirror and glared angrily, stomping over to Marimar.

"Like, let's do this," Francisca snapped.

So Marimar and Francisca go outside.

The sky began to cloud over as the two girls glared at each other.

"The theater is now closed due to weather"

"This isn't over," Francisca snapped at Marimar. "You. Me. Midnight. We'll see who's best."

"I'll be here," Marimar narrowed her eyes. Lightning flashed across the sky as it began to rain. Francis, Freya and Francisca each opened an umbrella, walking off. Sergei ran after them. "I'll be here..." Marimar spits her hair out of her mouth "Hair in my mouth"

\-----

"Well, time to cross singing off my talents list," Marimar sighed sadly.

"Aw, don't give up, Marimar," Enid said.

"Yeah! If you beat Francisca at this, she can never rag on you again!" K.O. smiled. "Think about it!"

Marimar seemed to brighten slightly.

"You're right, guys!" She said happily. "I just need to get in a little more practice before midnight."

\-----

Inside, Marimar was practicing, but she heard a old song.

"Did you heard that?"

"Ugh, I don't get it," Enid frowned. "What is wrong with this door?" She put her ear to the door, hearing singing coming from inside. She gasped, taking a step back. "Did you hear that?"

Marimar and Enid nodded at each other, and Enid slowly opened the door. She revealed a bunch of 1930s ghosts working in a Mexican style-themed room. The ghosts gasped upon seeing them. They screamed, causing Marimar and Enid to scream, making the ghosts scream again. Marimar and Enid screamed another time.

"Hello"

Enid screams.

She sees a ghostly woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and a cloche hat.

"Sorry i didn't mean to scare you"

K.O. said "Enid legend has it the ghosts haunt the theater."

"We're here to put on a play against my rival, Francisca," Marimar explained. The ghosts gasped and muttered angrily.

"Oh, we know all about rivals," a 1930s ghost girl said.

"Hey finks!"

They saw the 1930s version of mean girls.

"Oh look it's the actor gang!"

The rest of the mean girls laughed.

"Shut your mouths!" The 1930s French man shouted. 

"Je ne sais quoi. Sacrebleu. Au revoir!" A 1930s French man said, which translated to 'I don't actually know French!'

"Stay you comments, you cruel Frenchmen!" The 1930s mexican man spoke up. He removed his hat, shaking out his hair. "Our ghosts haunts the theater after we died," he noticed the graffiti Darrell had spray-painted earlier, "Wieners Castle? Who wrote this?"

"We'll settle which act is best," a 1930s blonde girl said.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," the mean girl leader said sarcastically.

"Everybody calm down!" Marimar shouted. "Stop fighting! It's actually kind of cute..."  
\-----

The Fabray's car pulled up. Francis, Freya and Francisca were sitting inside.

"Now remember, Francisca," Francis began. "Winning is everything."

"Oh oh and also looks winning and looks"

"Come on Dad, I've been practicing for like, a million hours," Francisca rolled her eyes. "I've got this. You guys stay to watch, right?"

"Francisca darling we have a party to attend, we'll just read about your victory in the paper."

Francisca stepped out of the car.

"Sergei," she snapped her fingers. The man got out of the trunk, grabbing the bag.

"Oh, and whatever happens, just remember one thing," Francis said, leaning out of the window. "You're a Fabray. Don't lose."

The car drove off as Francisca and Sergei entered the theater.

"How much do you want to bet they're no-shows?" Francisca asked. 

They heard 1930s music.

"Ugh what is the horrible sound!?"

~Midnight with the stars and you 

Midnight and a rendez-vous 

Your eyes held a message tender

Saying "I surrender all my love to you" 

Midnight brought us sweet romance 

I know all my whole life through 

I'll be remembering you

Whatever else I do Midnight with the stars and you~

"Looking for someone?" Marimar said.

"Waiting in the dark, not creepy at all," Francisca said sarcastically before laughing.

The curtains opened.

Enid is humming while donned a 1930s pink dress that she reluctantly wears.

Marimar gave them a thumbs up. The misfits turned to mock the mean girls, who growled.

\-----

"Out of the way!" Francisca snapped, shoving Marimar aside. She sings badly, but the fruit landed in her mouth. Francisca growled, spitting the fruit out. "Are you serious?!"

The mean girls cheered. 

\-----

"What?!" Francisca yelled. "Sergei! Soda! Now!"

Enid and Marimar watched as the two of them walked off. 

"That was amazing," K.O. smiled.

\-----

Francisca was sitting on a bench while Sergei got a Pitt Cola from a nearby vending machine.

"There's something going on, Sergei," Francisca said. "I can feel it."

"Maybe they have ghosts who haunts theater," Sergei said, handing Francisca the soda.

"Hoo, we gotta get you English lessons," Francisca said. "I mean, think about it. I'm globally ranked. It's ridiculous that she's beating me!"

"This is bad."

\-----

"I can't wait to see the look on Francisca's face when we win," Enid chuckled.

Ghostly moaning.

"Uh-oh"

They heard a scream from a mean girl.

"I'm calling my parents! Where's my phone?!"

The ghosts giggled as they typed out a text message reading 'U R DUMM!' on Francisca's phone.

"Hehe, send," a mean girl ghost said, pressing the button.

"Hey, HEY!" Francisca shouted.

"Ugh, took you long enough," Francisca complained. And watch the earrings! They're worth more than your house!"

Ragtime music played as they got into a pie fight.

"You two" Francisca snapped. "I don't know what you did or what's going on, but if you think just because you saved my life I-"

Marimar pulled out an 'I a-PAW-logize' sticker handed it over to Francisca.

"I'm sorry, Francisca,"Marimar said, shuffling her feet. "We shouldn't have cheated. You would have beaten me. Fair and square."

She smiled at Francisca, who frowned slightly and put the sticker on her shirt.

"You're just lucky this sticker looks fantastic on me," she said, folding her arms.

"Hey! Your parents aren't here," Marimar called to Francisca. "You need a ride home?"

"Please if I would ride in your-" Francisca was cut off by the sound of thunder.

\-----

Francisca was sitting between Enid and Marimar in the back seat.

Francisca visibly cringed at the singing. Her gloved hand rested on a sticky spot on the seat.

"Ew!" She said, pulling her hand away. Marimar was reaching behind her.

"Hey, I found two tacos!" Marimar smiled, taking a bite out of one.

"You're allowed to eat in the car?" Francisca asked with surprise.

"Yeah, the car is where secret surprise snacks happen," Marimar said. "You want one"

"Oh, I'm not supposed to take handouts," Francisca denied.

"'Handouts'?" Marimar raised an eyebrow. "It's called sharing! You... you do know what sharing is, right?"

"Sha-shaawing?" Francisca tried to say.

"Just take it," Marimar handed the taco to Francisca.

\-----

They pulled up to Fabrey Manor, and Francisca stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, or whatever," Francisca said, waving her hand. "Oh, and Marimar? I uh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I had fun." 

"So are you guys, like, cool now?" Enid asked.

"I think we made some progress," Marimar said. "The important thing to remember is that at the end of the day, she's just an ordinary kid like us."

The gates of the manor swung open, revealing a garden complete with fountains and peacocks. Fireworks that read 'Congrats Francisca!' went off.


End file.
